


Sudden Tension

by ladyofdecember



Series: ZADR Week [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Zadr Week, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Zim is trying to keep his mind on his "mission" but it seems impossible. For ZADR Week - Prompt: Sudden Tension. This is part four of the five part collection.





	Sudden Tension

The sound of the rustle of the leaves through the trees was soothing, almost soothing enough to make Dib forget just how hot it was today. He was currently on his way to the convenience store down the block. Zim had insisted he go, and go alone, to retrieve various snacks and sodas for him to feast on. He had agreed almost without complaint, almost.

"Why can't you go?"

Zim side eyed him venomously as he stood on one of the very bottom levels of his base, currently working off his massive computer screen. "Zim is busy." Was his only explanation as he waved the man off with his claw.

Rolling his eyes, Dib trudged towards the elevator and rode it to the main floor of the house. He took a deep breath in and out and tried to remind himself that even jerk Zim was better than depressed Zim. 

The alien was finally coming back around to his normal, aggravating self. No longer was he holed up on the couch watching hours of mindless TV nor hiding in some unknown holding space on some level of the base.

Dib reminded himself of this the whole way to the store and back. It was too hot today. Too hot to go out, too hot to do anything. As sweat began dripping down from the base of his neck and on down his very spine, he grit his teeth and hurried his pace.

Upon arriving home once more, Dib set the black, plastic bags on the kitchen table and called down to Zim. The base was constantly being monitored with video and audio and so he knew the alien could hear him. 

Cracking open one of the cold, sugary sodas, he settled down on the couch to watch some TV in the cool, cool air conditioning.

Zim entered the kitchen from the elevator and collected his snacks. "They didn't have that goop?" He asked in irritation.

Dib sighed but kept his eyes fixed on whatever infomercial was on the TV. "What goop? You need to use your words, Zim."

"The goop! The green goop! You know very well what Zim means!"

Still feeling entirely too hot thanks to the near 100 degree temperature outside, Dib lost it, tossing the remote down on to the couch. "No I don't, Zim! I never know what the hell you mean!"

The irken had not the patience nor the want to deal with the human right now. All he wanted was the special dip and crackers combo he loved so much so that he could climb back in that elevator and sink down to his base levels to be alone. The human had to make everything annoying. "Listen to me you... you... DIRT BALL!! ZIM WILL NOT REPEAT HIMSELF!"

The teen scoffed. "Who are you talking to like that? Your human slave?! The guy who just went all the way to the store for you even though it's hot as shit outside?!"

"Yes, Zim commands you, you do Zim's bidding. That's how it works!" He shrieked at him, his voice doing that high pitched thing it often did.

Dib chuckled darkly. "Wow, you are some kind of delusional, Zim! You're not in command here you know, in fact you're not even a-"

He stopped his sentence short, just short of saying what had been itching at the back of his mind all afternoon to say. 

"I am so sorry!" Dib gasped, his eyes widening in realization, unable to believe that he'd even contemplating saying such a thing. He looked at Zim, at the way his fragile little antennae began to droop, his eyes wavered slightly, no longer the bright, clear orbs they normally were. He watched as the irken turned away from him and began heading towards the elevator.

"Zim!" He called after him but was ultimately ignored, as the alien descended towards the depths below.


End file.
